Bella Volturi
by SaraiRose
Summary: Edward left and didn't come back. bella went to the voluri and was changed. now 200 years later daddys little girl and princess Bella Volturi is having a corination ball. but what will happen when some unexpected guests show up. Will there be love?
1. Who I am

_"You don't want me?"_

_"no."_

That is the most prominent memory of my human life, that I remembered on my own,the rest dad and Demetri had to tell me.

Demetri,my life,my love,my mate. Yes my mate.

Once HE left me I went to the Volturi and demanded to be always having a soft spot for me excepted my wish with open arms, and before biting me he told me I would be the volturis new princess.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you comfortable?"_

_"As comfortable as I can be knowing I will be in complete agony for 3 days."_

_"Try to relax, we will give you pain killers once the change has begun, I don't know if they will work but they might."_

_"Thank you Aro."_

_"Father. I am your father now, no other man is as blessed to have you as their daughter than I."_

_"Thank you daddy."_

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes"_

_He bent his head down and touched my neck with his lips_

_"It will be over soon my princess."_

_End of flashback._

Aro was my father, much better than Charlie had ever been.

I loved Charlie very much but he was more of a friend to me than a parental figure.

Caius and Marcus were my uncles and I loved them very much.

Demetri ws my one true love and has been ever since I woke up 200 years ago.

Tonight was the night that daddy was going to announce me to all of the has kept me a secret ever since I was changed, but those were my wishes.

So I was getting ready in m chambers, with Jane doing my hair and Sarah my makeup.

Sarah was like a mother to me but a best friend as well, literally.

In her human life she had a split personality and it traveled over to her immortal state.

Half of the time she was aros mate, and mommy.

But the other half of the time she was Sarah, my fun loving tomboyish at times best friend.

Sarah had mahogany hair with gold highlights that floated down to the small of her back. She was mid height and had beautiful curves.

Her face was stunning with literal cat like eyes and full lips that always had a small pout to them.

I loved her dearly.

Jane had blond hair and sharp features, but still very beautiful

We were all getting ready for the ball where I would take my place with mom and dad as the new princess of Volturi.


	2. The Ball Part 1

I heard the chatter of thousands of vampires congregating amongst one another and then I heard a very bitchy voice.

"Edward can we leave now? Im bored"

Tanya.

I had met her once, more like spied on her when her coven had come to aro for help.

Everone stopped talking and then I heard daddy announce,

"200 years ago I was blessed to have a daughter given to me.

Now it is time to present her to the world.

Princess Bella Marie Volturi."

That was my cue.

I walked out of the huge double doored room and into a ballroom full of shocked vampires and jealous bitchy vampires.

When I looked at HIM I noticed that he had a lustfull expression on his asshole face,

I smirked and continued my decent down the marble staircase.

"Princess Bella was changed 200 years ago already knowing about our kind. When she came to me I felt a special connection with her and knew that she was destined to be my daughter,

She is the most beautiful of our kind and she WILL be treated as such."

It was true.

Did I mention I could read minds?

Going through everybody's head was one thing… jealousy.

Except a few.

The Cullen's.

They were all ecstatic to see me again and Emmett was jumping so high that his head touched the chandelier.

Then I heard it.

Tanya said to Edward,

"more like a fat whore than a princess,"

That did it.

"Tanya, come up here now."

Daddy gave me the strangest look but I just touched his hand and showed him what I just heard.

He growled at that bitch very loud.

Everybody jumped.

Tanya started walking up the steps to where I was seated on my high throne,

"Yes?"

She said in a snotty voice.

Repeat what you just said to that coward, peasant.

"I didn't say anything, bitch"

All of the guard stepped forward ready to kill her but I waved them back. They all knew that I was fully able to rip her to pieces by snapping a finger.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that because if I did, you and your cheap extensions would be history. Now, repeat what you just said."

I emphasized every word.

"I said that u looked more like a fat whore then a princess."

She said this so sure, so sure that she had won by hurting my feelings, but she was mistaken.

" Ah, and what the hell do you think gives you the right to talk about your superior like that?"

"I'm still prettier than you."

That did it.

"Kneel before me."

I blinked twice and she did, against her will.

"Now tell every living vampire, who did you have sex with on the way here? While you are dating Edward Anthony mason Cullen."

"a nomad."

Everyone gasped, and Edward looked ready to kill Tanya.

"You cheated on me with some random fuck up tht doesn't even have a home?"

"He was better in bed than you!"

At this I started cracking up.

This was going to be a very entertaining night, and I was just getting started.


	3. End of the Ball

For an hour things went smoothly.

i danced with daddy and demetri

sang a song with jane

and had some wine, which we are only allowed to have on special occasions

then things went haywire.

i kept hearing tanya and edward fighting but i didnt care, but when edward came smashing through the wall into the ballroom i knew it had to stop.

i used my telekinesis and brought tanya through the wall as well.

**what the hell!**

**youve annoyed me 2 too many times tonight, im in a good mood so i will spare your life, but you will pay some sort of price.**

**you dont scare me.**

**dont i?**

I looked at her through piercing white eyes, I can change my eye colo

now she looked like a frightened bitch who was learning her place,

i blinked twice and her hand was gone.

**what the Fuck!**

**i might give it back in a decade or so but not until you fullly learn your place.**

now aro stepped in.

**Do not mess with my daughter!**

he was a bit drunk, wine has that affect on vampires!

i saw dem approching so i let go of the bitch and waltzed over to him.

**that my love was awesome!**

**why thank you!**

he placed a gentle kiss on my lips which i eagerly returned.

I wanted this kiss to go much farther but we were in the middle of my ball.

**Later**

i promised him

Then There was a knock at the ballroom door.

felix opened it and let her in,

my red headed best friend;

victoria

**VICKYYY!**

i lunged at her tackleing her with my strength!

we went flying to the middle of the ballroom

then i heard growls

i looked up to see the faces of 7 growling vampires ready to attack.

the cullens.

**what?**

i asked getting up with vicky in tow,

**you are friends?**

**yes and that is none of your buisness if i am or not.**

**but why?** alice asked

**because when you left me, she came and found me,**

**she felt pity towards me for being abandoned and we bacame friends.**

**she traveled with me to italy and stayed with me through my change.**

**we have been best friends ever since.**

**But shes a bitch!**

Screamed Rosalie

**So are you!**

At this Vicky told me to shut it

I did, and danced with her for a little while

At around 11 in the morning, daddy told everyone to go to their hotels and rest up, or in this case feed, then be back at the palace around 12 A.M. for a surprise.

And only daddy jane sarah dem and I knew what it was!

**CLIFFY!**

**Please please please review!**

**I love reading them! good or bad!**

**This entire story is probably going to be Bella's point of view.**

**And its Slightly OOC**

**xoxo - Sarai**


	4. LEMON

LEMON ALERT!

There are lemons in this chapter

Just a heads up!

At around 11:15 the Cullen's were back from hunting.

"You're early." I stated

"Bella we wanted to talk to you."

"Fine, talk"

"What happened to you!"

Screamed Alice.

"I grew up." I said calmly

"But you're a bitch" said Edward.

"And tanyas not?" Said Rosalie.

Ill have to thank her lter.

Everyone gasped.

I walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"You watch your mouth, and don't ever call me anything like that ever again."

I walked away.

"What's wrong love?" Said demetri

"Cullen's"

I didn't want any kind of pity so I kissed him, and he returned the kiss eagerly.

I licked his bottom lip gaining entrance as he moaned into my mouth.

"The wedding is in an hour, we…"

He attacked my neck with his lips

So, maybe we have time.

He laid me down on the bed and ripped my slip off in a blink of an eye.

"So beautiful he growled,"

"So why am I naked and you are fully clothed?"

"Hmm, because you are my angel."

"Well that won't do!"

I ripped off his shirt and pants so they were just a heap on the floor, his erection was obvious through his thin boxers

Demetri growled when I placed a light kiss on the tip of his dick

I ripped his boxers off and placed wet kisses all down his length.

"I want you. Now."

"Patience is a virtue my dear dem,"

"Bella," he moaned my name, "please!"

"I pouted, but I'm having so much fun playing with you!"

"So that's how it is?"

He flipped us over so he was on top,

"Let's see how you like it!"

He parted my legs with his strong arms and buried his head into my aching center.

I screamed out inplesure.

He started licking my clit and sticking his tongue inside me,

Then he added a finger, two, three, four, his whole hand,

I moaned and shivered, when I felt that tight feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh not yet my love.

He pulled his hand away and licked it clean,

"So delicious, I don't know how I lived without your juices"

I smirked and writhed around some more.

"Dem, I need you inside me, now!"

He crawled over to me slowly and positioned himself at my aching core.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He pushed himself into me with so much force, I cried out for the 2nd time tonight

He completed me, he filled me

He was the one that made the pain go away

He moaned and I arched my back to meet his strong thrusts

"Oh god, Bella I can't last much longer."

"Me either"

"Cum for me my love. Now!"

And with that he did, the pure joy on his face sent me over the edge and into my own amazing climax.

"DEMETRI!" I screamed

He pulled out and lay next to me.

"I love you so much, you have no idea."

I kissed him, slowly and passionately,

"We should probably get ready for our wedding."

"I love the sound of that!"

Then Vicky burst through the door.

"You lazy good for nothing vampire! I have to do her hair and makeup and be ready for the best day of her life in 30 minutes! Up up up!"

"Jesus Vick, no privacy! Dem said now under the covers."

"Bella it's not like I've never seen you or him naked before, get a move on!"

"Okok"

"Oh and the entire castle heard your, uhh, displays of affection"

"That should make Eddie boy jealous!" Said dem.

"Yeah, e was trying to match it with that fake blonde but it only sounded like he was giving birth." She snorted and then pushed me into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

30 minutes later I was done.

I loved being pampered by Vicky because she made it fun, not like Bella Barbie that Alice used to make me do.

"You look amazing!"

"And it's all thanks to you."

My hair was half up half down with curls everywhere; it gave me a wild yet angelic look to my face.

My eyes were Smokey with red purple lips,

And my dress, my dress was handmade by Vicky and Sarah,

All lace but to slutty, strapless and absolutely beautiful.

I had a veil on and glass heels.

.gorgeous.

This was going to a night to remember.

Sorry it took wayyyyyy to long to update, I had horrible writers block and I didn't feel like writing anything at all.

I need ideas and comments!

3 Sarai


	5. The Wedding

I was waiting for Vicky at the doors to the ballroom when Edward came up to me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you,"

I said coldly.

That's when I noticed something. It wasn't his usual deep golden eyes that I remembered. They were black. Full of lust and he was… was he… eye fucking me!

"Keep your eyes in your head Cullen, and stop eye fucking me or I'll tear your eyes right out of your head."

"Ooh you got pwned Dick ward!" Boomed Emmett

I think my brother bear was back.

Edward huffed and walked away. Thank god

"You look beautiful Bella Bear, uh… he's a really lucky guy, and if he messes with you, he'll have hell to pay."

"Thanks brother bear."

He ran up to me and enveloped me in a giant bear hug.

I hugged him back and blushed.

"Did you just... blush!"

Rosalie said amazed.

"Yeah I can change my appearance and sometimes I do it without trying."

"Whoa, our little Bella has grown up"

jasper said.

"I'm not so little anymore!"

I retorted, and it was true, I was wearing like 5 inch stilettos.

"Of course not!"

He said dramatically

"So um, are you going to kill us? Said Rosalie"

"Nah but your brother is on thin ice."

"He's not our brother anymore, Esme and Carlisle disowned him 5 months after you "died"."

"Why?"

Now I was utterly confused,

"Because, he told us…things."

"Like?"

"He cheated on you with Tanya, and he kept you around because you were his singer. He said he never loved you, and that you were nothing to him."

"Oh," I said looking clearly hurt. The first time I let my mask down in 200 years.

Emmett put his arm around me and I hugged into him, not romantically, but brotherly.

"But Bella please believe me when I say that that is not true when it comes to us! We all love you so much and you were part of our family!"

Rosalie said.

Wait, Rosalie?

She hated my guts; she wanted me to fall off the face of the earth… I thought?

"Rosalie, I-"

"Bella I never hated you! I only put up that mask because I thought that if I was a bitch to you you would leave and not get hurt by, _him."_

"You, never hated me?"

"God no! Apparently I did a better job than I thought about snubbing you."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry I called you a bitch earlier."

Wait; me; apologize? WHAT!,, I had never apologized before!

"Bella…"

She ran up to me and gave me a hug, careful not to mess up my hair.

"Sisters?"

"Sisters."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to attend… MINE!"

"!"

"Hi Vick."

".Ready?"

"Mmhmm"

"Then let's go."

"We have to get to the ballroom Bella, good luck!"

Alice chirped

She pecked me on the cheek and they all disappeared.

"OK let's go!"

When we heard the music, Vicky started walking me down the aisle.

**(A/N: I know that that's not how weddings work but I didn't want Sarah walking her down the aisle. You'll see why!)**

When we walked through the huge double doors every vampire coven and vampire was there, except for Tanya.

Why did I notice that? Hmm oh well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, Bella Marie volturi."

All eyes were on me and I didn't mind at all, my eyes were on the most handsome being that has ever lived, Demetri.

Since we both had the same last name, we would be mated, and then corinated officially.

When I got to the altar, demetri was staring at me like I was the most precious gem, and daddy looked like the proudest man in the world.

Dad recited something from an ancient scroll, and they asked us,

"Do you Bella Marie Volturi, do you take Demetri Andrew Volturi to be your mate, to have and to hold, for eternity, together forever?"

"I do."

"And do you Demetri Andrew Volturi, take Bella Marie Volturi to be your mate, to have and to hold, for eternity, together forever?"

"I most definitely do."

"Do you Bella Volturi agree to be Voltrui coven Queen, and ruler, for as long as you may stand?"

"Yes"

"And do you Demetri Volturi agree to stand behind Bella Marie Volturi, every decision and every rule that she may make?"

"Yes"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, mates for life, and the new king and queen of voltura."

We kissed and then looked into the crowed.

Everyone was cheering and then Tanya burst through the doors and screamed,

"stop the wedding!"

Man she's slow.

"Shut up whore!"

I have a new found respect for Rosalie.

Tanya lunged at the altar, and I froze her in mid air.

"Watch it."

"Make me"

"Ok this should be amusing, why should we stop the wedding?" It's already over (;

"Because I'm his mate! He loves me!"

"HA! I thought dick-ward was your mate!"

"No he was a fad! My true love is Demetri!:

Demetri walked up to her slowly and ripped out half of her hair in his strong hand.

Tanya let out a shriek

"Go away bitch."

I stated simply

"No me and Demetri are destined to be together!"

".now."

And with that I threw her out a window.

Everybody cheered.

This was the beginning of the rest of my life.

I just hope it doesn't involve any more Tanya.

**Authors note:**

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I promise!**

**I need ideas! Reallllllly bad!**

**Message me!**

**Xoxo - Sarai**


	6. Back to the past

After the Wedding everything went back to normal; well sort of.

First off,Daddy and uncles' had way too much time on their hands, since they didn't have an entire race of beings to look after,

Demetri and I were as happy as ever, maybe even more.

I finally got over my ego and was reunited into the Cullen clan, with open arms.

So was Demetri, in fact we took Dick-Wards place, since he was somewhere in Italy chasing the half bald Tanya. ;)

Right now we were at the Cullens, as a little Vacation, away from our duties. Demetri and I would be staying with the Cullens for a year or so, before we went to start our new lives as rulers of Voltura.

I can honestly say that things are amazing in my life right now, the hole that I thought was there from Edward breaking my heart, was really there from not being with my family.

Now I was whole.

Right now we were sitting in the Cullen living room, Playing truth or truth.

NOT our very best idea.

Emmett was bringing Edward up so much that Rosalie went upstairs and came back down with a pink muzzle…

"I really don't want to know why you have that" Said Jasper.

"Oh like you haven't borrowed it" said Emmett cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows, which earned him a slap across the back of the head from Rosalie.

Rosalie.

Ever since the ball we put the oast behind us and became friends, which turned into sisters, which turned into our other half.

Rose and I were inseparable.

So were Alice and I now but she would always get mad because I could read her thoughts, but REALLY read her thoughts.

Unlike Dick-Ward, my powers are intense, so because I can read peoples minds, I can Read their past present and Future minds, And no sneaking around behind my back by hiding something with a song! That has no affect on me.

So anyways back to the game,

"Carlisle, truth or truth?" Emmett said wryly,

"Emmett we all now that the answer will be truth so…"

"I thought we were that only ones!" Screamed Alice.

Alice had had a vision of what was to come,

"Truth" said Carlisle.

"Name 5 of the weirdest and strangest places you and Esme have had sex."

"Weirdest and strangest mean the same thing!" Said Jasper.

"OK then,

Newtons Sport shop, in the coat rack,

On top of the piano,

In Edwards Volvo,

In a tree,

Under water."

Carlisle finished by kissing Esme full on for about 30 seconds,

"Wait, where in Newtons sport shop?" Asked Jasper.

"The coat rack in the back left corner," Said Esme.

".!" Rosalie and Jasper both screamed

"But we… And the coat… And…EWWWWW!" Shrieked Rose

"Wait I have question, when you were in there, did you feel like you were Being watched?" Asked Jasper

"Dude I know! I did!" Screamed Emmett,

"Me too!" Said Carlisle.

"I think we should pay a little visit to Newtons," I said

So we all hopped into Emmett's Jeep, And were off

5 Minutes Later…

We walked into the shop, where Mike Newton the 3rd, Was sitting at the cash register.

"Hello and Welcome to Newtons Sport Shop, I'm Mike. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

He finished by nearly ogling over me,

"Keep your eyes in your head, Kid" Growled Demetri.

Emmett didn't look to thrilled either considering this kids ancestors had given me enough grief in my past life.

"Woah man, I didn't think YOU could score HER! Niiiiiccccce!" Said mini Mike, Then he held his hand up for a high five.

Emmett Jasper and Demetri growled low in their throats.

They all consider me the baby of the family because I AM the youngest But I mean still… I am Queen of Voltura!

"We would like to see your computer." Said Rosalie

"As long as I can SEE you later" Mini Mike winked at Rosalie.

Emmett punched him, that was the end of mini Mike for today.

"Emmett!" Shrieked Esme

"Hm-mm?" Said Emmett innocently.

"Let's just go to the computer and see what we find k?" I asked.

Sure Let's go!

We went to the back of the store where a desktop computer was sitting,

It had 5 monitors on the screen,

#1 was Outside of the shop; #2 Was Facing towards the cash register; #3 was The ladies Bathroom… #4 Was the back of the store and Finally, #5 was inside the coatrack in the far left side of the store!

"Why the FUCK would he put a camera in a coat rack!" Said Esme

"Because he is a perverted Bastard." Said Jasper,

"Let's See Whats on it!" Said Demetri.

"Wait! Let's bring it home first!" Said Carlisle.

7 Minutes later…

"Hurry up! I want to watch this before My eyes fall out!" Said Emmett.

"Shut up!" Screamed Jasper, he was rubbing his temples from a major headache caused by none other than Emmett Cullen!

"Finished! Are we ready!" Said Alice

"YAYYY" Screamed Emmett.

Apparently the camera was only turned on on certain days…

"Why are these all videos of us and Mike Newton fucking Lauren Mallorie?"

"He must have turned the Cameras on only when we were in the store!" Screeched Rose

"That perverted Bastard!" That came from Esme

"wait, what I don't get is why the hell Lauren Malorie and Mike are on the tape…" Said Jasper.

"Well let's see!"

"OK and how are we going to do that?" Asked Esme

"Well while you guys were hunting yesterday, I sorta acquired a new power."

"Awesome! What is it what is it what is it what is it what is it!" Screamed Emmett

"Well I was watching T.V. and I was wondering what the people on T.V. were thinking. So I tried to hear their thoughts, and I could! I guess it's more of an extension to my previous power, but still cool!" I said in a rush

"TRY IT!" Screamed Alice.

"OK OK I will Hold on!"

_God I hope Bella can hear us right now, then she'll leave that Cullen guy and be with me cuz I'm so good in the sack!_

That was Mike.

_Is someone here? Oh well, maybe it's one of those hot Collen boys that Jess likes, ooh I know! Ill date one of them to make myself more popular! God Mike is the worst at sex, maybe if I pretend…_

That was Lauren.

I started laughing uncontrollably at that and I couldn't speak so I projected my thoughts to everyone.

They were soon all on the ground cracking up!

"I knew that kid was a creep, but really?" Said Jasper

"I know!" Said Rosalie

"Apparently he wasn't that good in the sack!"Said Emmett

Once we were done laughing, Rose asked me

"Hey Bells, You know how you thought about something and made it your power?"

"Yeah?"

"Well could you do it again, but with something else?" asked Rosalie sheepishly.

"Fertility? Maybe… I don't know it was probably a stupid idea… I shouldn't have bothered you…"

"Rose that's a GREAT idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I can project other peoples thoughts, so why couldn't I project fertility?"

"So you'll try!" asked Rose Excitedly

"Of course! I'll talk to Carlisle about it at dinner" I said

**(A/N, The Cullens eat like people, three meals a day, except all they eat, or drink is animal blood, but they do this to have some family bonding time.)**

"Oh thank you Bells! I love you so so so so so so much!" Rose said Jumping up and down hugging me.

"I love you too Rose" I said hugging her back

This should be an interesting thing to bring up over dinner…

**A/N,**

**OK I really loved this chapter and thanks to JacobEdwardLover94, I have many more ideas for the next few chapters!**

**YAY!**

**xoxo - Sarai**

**P.s. Inspiration and me writing more chapters can only happen if i have more reviews.**

**12 Reviews people! Thats all I have for the ENTIRE story!**

**50 Reviews or I'm not updating. **

**Got it?**

**Get it?**

**Good!**

**Bu-Bye!**


	7. Authors Note

THERE ARE 14 REVIEWS ON MY ENTIRE STORY!

WHAT'S UP WITH THAT GUYS?

I'M NOT WRITING UNTIL THERE ARE 50 , AND I AM DEAD SERIOUS!

I'M SO TOUCHED THAT BARELY ANYONE REVIEWS MY STORY, THANKS SOOO MUCH!


	8. Baby :o

"So Carlisle, Rose came up with a terrific idea earlier…" I said, not really sure how to start this conversation,

"And what would that be bells?" Said Carlisle.

"Well, you all saw earlier that I have pretty flexi-"

"I want to have a baby!" Said Rosalie, cutting me off,

"Rose…if you haven't noticed, we can't conceive children," Said Esme Sadly

"But!, Bella CAN!"

"We THINK!" I shot in quickly

"Bella, you can?" Said Alice hopefully

"What did we miss ladiesss?" Said Emmett

"We're Having BABIES!" Screamed Esme, Alice, and Rose at the same time.

Demetri started laughing, Emmett fainted, and Jasper was shell shocked. Carlisle kept eating.

1 hour later…

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey!" Screamed Jasper. Emmett jumped up and started dancing around the room saying I'm going to be a big brothaaa!

"So Bella, tell us how this works," Said Carlisle

"ok, well there is that old saying if you want something to happen bad enough some times it just will…well that's not exactly a saying but…anyways, if I think about something for long periods of time and use my mind reading powers, kinda in a 3rd person, 9 out of 10 times, I will get a new power! I'm still not sure if this will work but if I watch discovery channel for a few hours and then think about fertility, I might get a twinge of a new power, or a full blown power, it depends. Then I could project it to the ladies of the house, and presto!" I said

"Does anyone want to be the guinea pig for this?" Asked Demetri

"MEEE! I do I do I do I do!" Screamed Esme

"Mom, why so hyper?" Asked Emmett

"You all know that I think of you all, even Demetri as my own children, but I never got to see you grow up, I want a child that, well IS a child, even if it grows up at a human rate" Said Esme

"So when do you want to, erm, do this?" Asked Carlisle

"NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" Screamed Esme

"Ok mom, just chill out!" Said Emmett.

3 weeks later…

"IT'S POSITIVE! I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER! CARLISLE IS GOING TO BE FATHER!" Screamed Esme. "Woah mom, what are we chop liver?" Said Jasper sarcastically, "Now I called daddy and he said that based on my power, Esme should have a not so normal pregnancy. 9 days, cravings for human foods which you will have to puke up later, double your blood intake for the babies health, and . . Got it?"

2 days later…

"CARLISLE! I want a milkshake-wait, no! I want some salmon… WITH!, pickle juice on it!" 2 days in and… wow. "I'm coming! Can't you have one of the boys help out? They are your sons!" Said Carlisle, who at this point was running around the kitchen trying to get Emmett to hand him the Pickles. No such luck.

"Heads up pops!" Screamed Emmett-then-BOOM!

"EMMETT!" Alice screamed. "You are not dressing up my baby sister in a strippers outfit! I didn't even know they made stripper outfits that small! What's wrong with you! Do you want to go to vampire jail for the rest of your vampire exsistence? Which may I remind you is a hell of a long time!

"Rosalie! Did you know that your retard of a husband plans to dress our baby sister up in a mini strippers costume! Did you know that? Is he HIGH!"

And with that Alice stormed upstairs, carrying Emmett fireman style…weird.

7 days later…

"Push Love you're almost there!" Said Carlisle "If you say that one more time I will eat you!" Screamed a very exhausted Esme, " Apparently the cravings haven't gone away" That earned Emmett a smack across the back of the head from Rosalie, Alice and me.

"Carlisle, I can't do it, I'm too tired!" Esme Said with venom tears streaking her face, "Esme, your so close! Her shoulders are out! Please one more push, for me!" And about 10 seconds later, baby Elly was born.

I was so happy for Esme, and so overjoyed that I had a new baby sister that I barely heard my phone ring. "Stupid Queen business" I muttered before dashing out to the hallway f the Cullen mansion.

"WHAT?" I growled into the phone,

"Daughter I am sorry that I had to ruin your vacation, but you and the rest of the Cullens must come home at once! Please it is an emergency!" And with that he hung up.

What could this be about? I so didn't want to find out. I walked back into the room, where Esme was holding baby Elly, in her arms and cooing to her. "Carlisle can I speak with you in the hallway, for a minute? It's very important." By the urgency in my voice, Carlisle came with me to the hallway.

"What is it my dear?" He said "We have to go back to Volterra. Now, it's important, Aro called me just minutes ago and he sounded fearful for his life, and you know father, always in charge and strong."

"Bella, did he say all of us had to go?" I nodded, "Can you get us there without difficulties?" Carlisle asked warily. "Yes, infact I can transport the hospital room that you have set up for Esme to my wing of the castle."

"Ok, then we will go immediately. Everyone, meet in the hospital room immediately." Carlisle said,

….

"What are we doing in volterra?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not exactly sure…"


End file.
